the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
|image1 = |caption1=''Give me strength!'' |forms = Sora Ventus Vanitas |row1 = Sora Roxas Xion |row2 = Unaffiliated (Formerly PlayStation) |row3 = Haley Joel Osment (Sora) Jesse McCartney (Roxas) Hayden Panetierre (Xion) |row4 = Kingdom Hearts |row5 = Kingdom Hearts |row6 = Video Game }} Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Sora's Legacy Official Media: * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts II * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep * Kingdom Hearts Coded * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Kingdom Hearts III * Kingdom Hearts HD I.5 Remix * Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix * Kingdom Hearts HD I.5 + II.5 Remix * Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue * World of Final Fantasy Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Soulcalibur V * Super Smash Flash 2 * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 * Super Smash Bros. NeXt (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) Story Role Sora is one of the central protagonists of The Crossover Game, having been tasked with the mission of locating a man who possesses encyclopedic knowledge of the Multiverse. He eventually tracked down LH93, who leads him in his journey to recruit a massive alliance of heroes against a mysterious entity with an unknown agenda, who is gathering an army of evil. With his ability to travel across multiple worlds, Sora is an important member of LH93's team. Rivals Name: Yu Narukami,TBA Reason: VS Yu: '''TBA '''Connection: Yu Narukami: 'Both characters hail from RPG series that are primarily associated with PlayStation, and both of their home franchises are associated with larger franchises, with ''Persona ''being part of the ''Shin Megami Tensei franchise, and Kingdom Hearts containing characters from Final Fantasy and several Disney ''properties. Both Yu and Sora wield two-handed bladed weapons which they hold in a similar manner, as Yu's idle stance in ''Persona 4 is similar to that of Sora's. Additionally, both characters travel to different worlds and face off against dark creatures, with Yu facing Shadows and Sora facing the Heartless. Characters in both series also must face themselves in some form, as most of Yu's friends face their Shadows, the dark sides of their personalities that reveal their true, hidden personalities, and Sora has faced his own Heartless, as well as Riku, who battles his own inner darkness. Also, both Yu and Sora gain power from their friends, as Social Links in Persona 4 play a key role in enhancing the abilities of a character's Persona, and Sora's true power comes from his determination to protect his friends. Both characters also made their debut on the PlayStation 2. Current Status: Sora is currently traveling the Multiverse alongside LH93, Leek, and Jay Marston. Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Sora performs a 3-hit combo using his Keyblade. Attacking while in the air, Sora performs a somersault in midair, with the Keyblade pointing outwards, slashing anything in its way. Covers all directions, but only hits once (Aerial Spiral). * Forward/Backward: If Sora is moving at a moderate pace, he will rapidly strikes the foe 3 times while moving forward (Dodge Slash). If Sora is dashing, he will charge with the Keyblade pointing towards the running direction (Sonic Blade). Attacking while moving forward or backward in the air will make Sora do a quick spin, delivering a fast blow in front of him (Aerial Sweep). * Upward: Sora launches the opponent upwards with his Keyblade (Upper Slash). If using this in the air, Sora somersaults backwards, striking upwards upon a 360. The attack starts from the bottom and slashes up (Hurricane Period). * Downward: Sora momentarily surrounds himself in a force field, stunning anyone nearby (Stun Impact). While in the air, Sora spins the Keyblade into a half arc right under him, shredding anything underneath. This move hits 13 times, and has a gravitational pull (Strike Raid). Smash Attacks * Side - Zantetsuken: Sora performs a samurai strike, moving forward while slashing diagonally. * Up - Magnega: Sora points his Keyblade skyward and casts Magnet magic. This attack causes a gravitational pull towards a sphere surrounding the Keyblade, which flashes and explodes on the final hit. * Down - Explosion: Sora surrounds himself with flashing orbs of light, hitting the opponent 3 times and provides horizontal knockback. Special Moves * Neutral - Ragnarok: A charging attack that releases strands of light in the facing direction. * Back/Forward - Ars Arcanum: Sora releases a string of slashes when the button is repeatedly pressed. He can turn around when needed. The final hit is equivalent to a KO Punch, but it is very difficult to land, as the opponent can air-dodge. * Upward - Tornado: Sora casts an Aeroga spell and rides the twister upwards. The bottom of the tornado meteors and its sides causes horizontal knockback. * Downward - Reflega: Sora casts a Reflect spell, reflecting projectiles and amplifying their base damage. Supers * Final Form: Sora equips the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and he actually turns into his Final Form for 15 seconds. His Special Moves are changed. ** Neutral - Final Arcana: Handling the Keyblade with great skill, Sora unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single opponent. ** Back/Forward - Final Strike: While spinning (in midair), Sora deals a powerful finishing combo move to a single opponent. ** Upward - Final Arts: Sora unleashes a powerful upwards finishing combo move to get rid of several opponents above him at once. ** Downward - Crime and Punishment: A Keyblade held in each hand unleashes powerful magic spells around Sora. * Trinity Limit: Sora attacks the opponent with his friends Donald and Goofy, by lifting the opponent in the air, and trapping him/her in an energy sphere. Then, Sora jumps up and begins to hit the enemy with a barrage of Reaction Commands. Taunts * Up: Sora holds the Kingdom Key behind his head, saying: "Whatever." * Side: Sora spins the Kingdom Key in the air, saying "Back off!" * Down: Sora puts the Kingdom Key on the ground, tip touching it. Jiminy Cricket then jumps out of his pocket and writes in his journal '+1'. This is a reference to how Jimmy keeps track of how many enemies you have defeated in his journal in Kingdom Hearts. Animations * Character Intro: Sora exits out of the Door to Darkness and summons the Kingdom Key. * Victory Screen: Sora twirls his Keyblade and poses with the Kingdom Key on his shoulder. This is a reference to Sora's animation for when he wins a round in the Olympus Coliseum. * Losing Screen: Sora looks at the ground sadly. * Idle Animation: Sora moves in place with the Keyblade in his hands. Costumes Sora *'Keyblade Master:' Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts II, his default costume. *'Time of Departure:' Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts. *'Dream World:' Sora's outfit from Dream Drop Distance. *'New Duds:' Sora's new outfit from Kingdom Hearts III. *'Toy Sora:' Sora's apperance when he is in Toy Story World from Kingdom Hearts III. Roxas *'Nobody:' Roxas' default appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. *'Organization XIII:' Roxas' black robes he wore as a member of Organization XIII. Xion *'Xion:' Xion's default appearance, wearing her Organization XIII outfit. *'Naminé:' Xion as Naminé, as she appears in Kingdom Hearts II. *'Kairi:' Xiona as Kairi, as she appears in Kingdom Hearts II. **'KH3 Kairi:' Xion as Kairi as she may appear in Kingdom Hearts III. **'Young Kairi:' Xion as Kairi as she appeared in Kingdom Hearts. Gallery TBA Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game